Once upon a fallen love
by Scars-Guardian-Angel
Summary: A love blooms between two fox demons,and their lack of communication is not helping. Also a young love rises between a fire assasian and a fox demon named shelly.What will become of these young loves?
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hukasho

Fallen love

scene: on a hill in the demon world

pg 1

shelly: Whatever happened to kuwabara?

shi shi: why do I care?

serenity: I kick him and he go bye-bye to the sun, then boom!

karoma: looks at serenity why do you do these things?

hiei: why do you care?

shelly: hits hiei because he can!

serenity: because its fun

karoma: ...(5 seconds later) because I can...

yuske: So delayed

shelly: karoma!launches at him ,tackling him BIG BROTHER!

hiei: we've lost her

shi shi: where are the tranquillizers? goes and looks for them

serenity:pouts I love karoma but he always ignores megives shi shi tranquillizers

yuske: Shit! hide from Fox Girl with gun. . .

shi shi: thanks...aims and shoots shelly

shelly: falls asleep ...candy...snooze

hiei: why does this always happen?

shelly:snore chicken...grabs karoma's leg

serenity:pouts i 'm leaving ,karomas just ignoring mewalks away tearing

karoma: what's her problem?

hiei: was that a comeback?

yuske: yeah...

serenity: that's not no damn come back . Here's a come back; bow down and apologize to me karoma! points at the ground

karoma: I'm not your slave...

shelly:wakes upwhat did I miss?

serenity: looks at karomayou will be soonpulls a whip out of nowhere

hiei: this is what I call a come back!

serenity:grabs karoma and drags him offyou are not nice...(teleports to karonnaways)

karonnaway:(at his house)Why do u get me involved in this serenity?

serenity; he keeps ignoring meinnocent look

karonnaway:whispersI would 2...speaks louderwhy don't u just try to impress him?

serenity: okay...how?

karonnaway: fight another fox for mate status?

shelly:looking aroundwhere's karoma?

shi shi: I know... raises a hand

shelly: tail wagswhere?

shi shi: hes at...

hiei:interrupts he's at karonnaways house.

shelly:runs up an hugs hiei thank you!runs off

shi shi: why did you get a hug?

hiei: you where too slow!

yuske: looks around and sees shi shi , hiei , and himself where alone so now what do we do?

karoma:looks around where am I?

serenity: you've been bad...

karonnaway: you gotta quit doing this serenity

shelly:burst in karoma!runs towards him

serenity:(gives karoma a death grip) MINE!low growl

karoma: your . . . chocking . . . me

shelly: flames appear in her handsbring it on!

serenity:(points at a vine)Vine, go bind her!(vine turns and attacks karoma)

karoma: why me?

serenity:(uses her fangs ,and naws on the vines) I'm sorry . . .

shelly:sweat dropwhat the . . . (becomes serious) Stop playing around throws a whirlwind of fire at her

serenity:(eyes turn flaming red)Quit it! I'm trying to help him not hurt him(throws dried ice spear at her)

shelly:stops attackingneed help?

karonnaway: I'm confused ! Once your attacking , then your asking for help ? MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

serenity: yes...I cant control my earth powers yet... . . .

karonnaway: rookie(sighs)

shelly: Here . . . (flicks her wrist and the vines move away)ah now where were we?

serenity: hides behind karoma not here apearently. . .

karoma: quit it . . . groans

shelly:looks sad karoma . . no!

shi shi: runs in shelly , there you are!

hiei: appearsWhat are you doing serenity?

serenity: Making him go yoko. Why?

hiei: Never mind . . .thinking;_ I wonder if that will work on shelly.. when she's human.._

shi shi: what are you thinking hiei?

hiei: none of your business. . .

yoko: what the fuck?

serenity:purrsmine . . .

shelly:ears perk REAL BROTHER!(gives him a giant hug)

shi shi:cryingI want a hug...

hiei: why would she give you a hug?

shi shi: because I'm hot, and your not.smiles

hiei: Whatever...

serenity: ha-ha lovers quarrel

yoko: wasn't that what you were doing earlier?

serenity:innocent look I didn't do it I swear . . .

shelly:pets yoko's headI missed you!

shi shi: she never misses me!

hiei: shut up shi shi

serenity: my works of art never work,(points at yoko) trying to tell this oxy-moron I want him as a mate "priceless"

yoko: (not paying attention, hugging shelly) I missed you too . . .

serenity: looks at hieisee what I mean . . .

hiei: Whatever , I wasn't paying attention...

serenity:pissedI'm leaving stumps out cave

hiei: what's her problem?

shelly:looks after her and finally understandsohhhh She likes my brother

hiei: really?shocked

everyone: OH!

serenity:(from 3 miles away)DUHHHHHH!

kuwabara:(walks in cave) I'm back!smiles

shelly: AAAHHHHH! He's back(runs and hides behind hiei)

serenity:(runs back to cave with demons speed) This time I'll blow him to Pluto!

hiei: OH Really?

shelly: have fun (hands over explosives)

hiei: thinking; _That's my girl_

shi shi:thinking;_ I taught her that..._

karonnaway: need some help?

serenity: nope I like making things go boomthinking;_ that must be why I'm still single_

shelly: Yah!

hiei:looks at serenity I need to speak to you privately after this...

serenity:takes kuwabara outside for 6 mins. Comes back in holding a 10 ft fire-cracker line that ends in kuwabara's pants This should be fun. shelly, can you light this?

shelly: It would be my pleasure .lights fire-cracker line

serenity: hides behind karonnaway It's so beautiful . . .

shelly: Yeah! . . . .

hiei: Now can I talk to you serenity?

serenity:(says gangster like) Sure , What's up?

hiei: drags her away I need advice . . .

serenity: Help, Rape! Child Molestation! .. . . . . oh okay . .

hiei:(stops , his face red) How do I . . .um . . .?

serenity: Alright , I know what your about to ask , But before I answer you , after this your going to have to help me . . Kay?

hiei:surprisedsure. What was my question?

serenity: Oh it's about a girl demon , that you seem to have a liking for , but you cant get the words out right. So that's why you need my advice since she is my best friend. shelly , the name ringing any bells?

hiei:face reddensBut . . .when . . . HOW DID YOU KNOW?

serenity:1 I see aroua's . 2 I hear your thoughts. 3 I smell YOUR hormones acting up. 4 you stutter when she's around. Do I need to keep going?

hiei: no. . . .So what do I do?

serenity: You ever thought of giving her roses? Foxes love roses.

hiei: now why didn't I think of that?

serenity: (looks very dumb)I don't know . Some guys are born dumb. Now will you help me?

hiei: What do you need help with?

serenity: How do you tell a f-in moron you love him if all he does is ignore you?

hiei: Get some one to drill it into his head for you . . .?

serenity: OH . . hiei, would you? Thank you for volunteering (runs back in cave)

hiei:(runs after her)I DIDN'T VOLINTEER !

yoko: Volunteer for what?

serenity:grins remember , talk to her brother . .

hiei: I was getting to that . . ( drags yoko off )

serenity:(grabs shelly and drags her into hallway) we got some problems. . .

hiei: Serenity likes you , GET THROUGH YOUR F-ING SKULL!

yoko:blinks really?

hiei:sighs this is going to be hard . . .

shelly: what's the problem?

serenity: Hiei's got the hots for you!

shelly: really . . . I've never knew.

serenity: Oh Shit! Now I got problems! I wonder if hiei's doing better?

hiei: You've never noticed?

yoko: No . . .she's shows it?

hiei: YES! She's always saying she wants you as a mate!

yoko: I must of not been listening . .

hiei: THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, YOU NEVER LISEN TO HER! panting, as eyes blazing

shelly: Does he really?

serenity: You never thought to ask?

shelly: Was I supposed to?

serenity: Were you?

shelly: I'm supposed to be asking the questions!pissed

yoko: hiei . . . calm down . . .I'll listen . .

hiei: Good. Do you like her?

yoko: Maybe . .

hiei: IT WAS A YES OR NO QUESTION ! blowing steam

shelly: Well, What do you want me to do?

serenity: Do you like him?

shelly:face reddens Quit asking rude questions . . .

yoko: I don't know how I feel about her . .

hiei: Why not?(glaring)

yoko: When I finally get her, she changes! It's SOOOOO confusing!

hiei: Your not supposed to understand females!

serenity: But do you like him?(pissed)

shelly:blushes redder . . . . maybe . . .

serenity:(says smartass like) Oh do you now?

shelly: . . . . want a lollipop?

serenity: THATS NOT WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!breathing hard


	2. intro of chacter, 2 new

Before I continue I might want to introduce two charters.

_Shellie: is a fox demon of fire. Sister of Yoko karoma. In her past she lived with the ice maiden Ucena and her brother hiei. She has silver hair with 3 black streaks through her vangs. She had fallen for Hiei secretly in the past. She once had confronted Ucena for sleeping with Hiei which at the time she did not know that Ucena was really Hiei sister. She was thrown out the castle and banished from the ice land. She has aqua eyes that change color, and pale skin. _

_These 2 are best friends._

_Serinity: is a fox demon of ice. She was Karonaways mate. She had 2 one night stands with Yoko because of jealousy with karonaway sleeping with other demons. She is bond to tell Yoko she loves him yet has so much trouble doing so. She has crystal white hair, pale skin and frost blue eyes that change colors. She was raised by Ice demons because her parents left her when she was the age of 2._


	3. Chapter 3 continue

hiei: Okay now . I'm gonna show you several blotches and you tell me what you see . . .  
yoko: Okay . . .  
hiei: (holds up card )  
yoko: serenity beating me to death . . hiei: (sighs and holds up another one) This one?  
yoko: serenity holding a gun . . .  
hiei: (thinking: why me)  
serenity: (sighs) okay back to the topic . . . have you ever dreamed of a guy?(walks outside into the night with shelly following . Its a full moon)  
shelly: (looks embarrassed) um . . .yes . . .(her voice becoming small)  
serenity: (raise's an eye brow, her green eye becoming gray in the moonlight) What happened?  
shelly:(looks up at the sky , her hair glistening a shade of light blue)Well it begins in a town called Greensville . There lived a prince who was very lonely . . (goes on non stop)  
serenity: (yawns and walks out into the valley of secrets. With the moonlight on her back, her black hair swaying in the wind with a glow coming from the rays of moonlight) Its so beautiful out tonight . . . shelly: and he . . (stops suddenly)are you even listening?  
serenity: yea. . . . .continue . . .its really good . .(lays down on a old log, aprox. 78 demon yrs old)  
shelly: okay . . . well on the other side of the country . . . .(continues on)  
hiei: (places the cards back in his chest pocket after several tries) well one thing is for sure . . . .  
yoko: what is ?( looks around the guest room he's in . It has a canopy bed with red silk sheets , and judging by the thin layer of dust on it, its never been used)  
hiei: You apparently like her . If you didn't, then all those wouldn't of reminded you of her.(looks at yoko , his eyes weary)  
yoko:(eyes furious)prove it (stands with his back to hiei)  
hiei: fine . . .I'm just going to have to do some mind searching(opens his Third eye and searches yoko's mind)  
yoko: Whatever . . . your not going to find anything .(flicks his tail in frustration)  
hiei:( searches deeper) where is it . . . ?  
serenity:-after a 20 minute time lapse of a bed time story-(yawns)You done yet?  
shelly: (laughs with her head bobbing backwards) I've been for . . .(thinks) 2-3 minutes!  
serenity: WHAT! Oh never mind . . .tell me the truth. Do you like hiei?  
shelly: maybe . . . but I don't know if he likes me . . . .(uses her right hand to draw a heart in the sand)  
serenity: GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK, NON-SENCE FILLED, IDOTIC, CHILDESH, FUCKING MIND . . . .have you got any fucking clue who he likes?(plays with a strand of her black hair)  
shelly: . . . (in a small voice reply's) me?  
serenity: OH MY GOD! HUSTON WE HAD A BREAKTHROUGH ! Shelly's going to make it( makes a sarcastically shocked look)  
hiei:( thinking; oh wait . . .here's something-pry's deeper-)oh my (blushes a deep shade of red)This is not right . . .(it was a memory of yoko having a one night stand with serenity)  
yoko: (blushes) you had no right to see that . That memory was when karonnaway hurt her by going out and sleeping with other females . I had to do something . . . .(eyes changing from gold to a bloody red)  
hiei: You didn't need to do what you did . . . still its to late , I already saw what you did.  
yoko: (lengthens claws) you still had no right . . . prepare to die (launches at hiei with demons fiery)  
serenity: We should head back . . (stands up let her muscles stretch)  
shelly(her silver ears twitch) yes. . . .I sense trouble. . . (starts running back to the cave)  
serenity: (runs after her , her tail glowing silver in the light of the moon)  
(as serenity and shelly run the cave they hear yoko and hiei fighting. They run into the room)  
serenity: What the hell are you guys up to?  
shelly:(says in a small voice) . . . um . .hiei?  
hiei:(freezes) shelly . . .what's up?  
yoko:(runs into hiei without slowing down)AAAAAHHHHHH! Fuck . . . hiei:( both fall with hiei on top)ow . . . .(twitch)  
serenity: wow, I didn't ever even imagine you two being that way.( blushes deeply at the sight of the two guys)  
shelly:(giggles) sorry about that hiei.  
hiei:(climbs off of yoko) idiot . . . shelly . . .can I speak to you ...um please?  
yoko:(eyes are swirlie as he twitches on the cave floor) The pain. . . .  
serenity:(walks over to yoko slowly, and holds out her hand) need some help?  
shelly: Kay . .  
hiei:(takes Shelly's hand and leads her out of the room. He take her into the other spare guest room with the green canopy)Um . . . .I don't know how to say this . . .  
shelly: What is it?  
hiei: (blushes)I .I . I . I serenity: Are you gonna take my hand or not?  
yoko:(grips her hand)my leg hurts . . . . .what were you and shelly talking about?  
serenity: Oh we were just talking about 'how guys are such morons'(pulls her hand away in embarrassment)  
shelly:(touches his face gently stroking around his jaw)What's wrong , why are you all red?  
hiei:I like. . . . .god , why is this so hard?  
shelly: You like what hiei?(moves closer to him)  
yoko:Hunn . . ? Hey wait . . .  
serenity: okay we really did talk about something else, just its too personal to say.  
hiei: (shouts out of his own frustration) I LIKE YOU!  
shelly:(face flushes a light pink)What?  
yoko:(blushes suddenly) um . . .me and hiei were talking about something very interesting.  
serenity:(acts as if she was shocked blond)oh really?  
hiei: there I said it (turns facing her , his face royally flushed)I never liked that ice maiden. She was my sister.  
shelly: I . . . Found that that out awhile back. . . .  
yoko:(walks really close, his voice becoming sexy)Yes . . .it was very interesting.(grins)  
serenity:(steps back into a wall)was it now?  
hiei: I (buries his face into her shoulder)love you shelly shelly: Really , do you hiei?  
yoko:(walks closer) Hiei made me realize something.  
serenity:(moves away from the wall)Um , what did you realize?  
hiei: Yes . . .very much so(wraps his arms around her waist ,nuzzles her neck while gently grazing his teeth over her skin)I don't want to ever hurt you . . shelly:(face reddens abit more)how could you hurt me?(strokes her pale hand through his soft , silky hair)  
yoko:(grips her arm lightly, then pulls her to him)How much I'm attracted to you.(lays his head on hers)  
serenity:(whines)When did you realize this?  
hiei: (pulls her hand down to his staff to feel how hard he is)I would hurt you by the need I have for you.  
shelly:(thinking; damn he's warm) you wouldn't hurt me . . . yoko: I was hiding it for so long, I forgot the feeling.(nibbles her ears) serenity:(pushes yoko away) I'm not ready . . .  
hiei: do you want this?(eyes full of lust)  
shelly: Yes . . . I think so . . hiei:(lays her down on the ground, and bites her lips softly)I've waited long to do this . . . yoko:(disappears and reappears behind her)why?(slowly strokes his hands up her shirt)Don't you want me? Or do you still want karonnaway?  
serenity: I want you ,not him (pulls away from him)not here . . .  
shelly:(her heart beats faster as she strokes his face)I love you hiei . . .I always have . . . hiei: (pulls her dress of slowly, notices the x scar on her back) no one will ever hurt you like this again . . (slides his body against hers)  
yoko:(eyes are pained)Where then?  
serenity: (strokes his ears)your den or mine?  
shelly:(nibbles his noise) will you protect me then?  
hiei:(nips her neckline)always . . . yoko:(licks his lips)mine. . . more proper. I want you in 'my' bed.  
serenity: Then why are we still standing here?  
hiei: Would you like to be my mate?(licks her neck) shelly: yes I would . .. . (pulls his head up , then she nibbled his ears)  
yoko:(grabs her and teleports them to his den, next to his bed) Now can I take you?(bites her neck licking his bites)  
serenity: Maybe . . . (backs up 3 inches, bites his neck, while gripping his manhood)  
hiei:(bites her collarbone passionately, then takes off his own pants)good . . . (positions himself to enter, while kissing her wildly)  
shelly:(instantly covers herself with her tail)Hiei . . .I . . .never . . .(turns her head away in embarrassment)  
yoko:(closes his eyes , pleasure coarsening through him)It was a yes . . . (grips her breast) or no question.(squeezes harder)  
serenity:(whimpers)I . . . yes more(lets go of him and bits his shoulder) I guess the saying is true . . . . your warmer now than you were in my dreams.  
hiei:(stops biting her) Are you afraid?  
shelly:(nods slightly) Will it hurt?(her tail still covering her)  
yoko:(grins mischievously) You have kinky dreams about me?(ducks his head and bites a nipple)  
serenity:(whines)yes. . . .I wake up sweating sometimes. . . hiei: I hope not but no grantees . . (grips one of her breast teasingly)Want more?  
shelly:(bucks and arches abit)more . . . please more. . (her tail STILL covering her) yoko:(releases her breast from his mouth , but grips it with a free hand)Sweating hun? I was that good ? Tell me what I did.  
serenity: Just things involving softness, yet things that are firm.(nibbles his neck)Why did you quit?  
hiei:( tries to move her tail without success) Your going to have to move your tail my love . . . shelly: okay . .. .(moves her tail, and blows in right his ear)  
yoko: No reason . . . (holds her as he gently laid her on the bed, takes a nipple in his mouth and bit down lightly)  
serenity: More . . .(places her hands on his lower back)please yoko . . . hiei: (grips her thighs firmly)stay still . . . (enters her all the way, slowly)or this . . (starts to pull out)  
shelly:(eyes widen as her breath quickens)ah! . .. . . .hiei give me all . . . . yoko:(eyes shine)Do you want my mouth or 'me?  
serenity:(pants, moving her body slowly as her pulse jumps)I . . . . is that a trick question?  
hiei: (starts moving at a slow pace , trying to make sure to please her)Want me to move faster?  
shelly:(groans, her nails digging into his shoulder)no. . . I want this to last . . . I love you hiei . . . yoko: Just answer it.(his hand slowly travels down her body, gently touching her skin along the way)  
serenity: Yes . . . (purrs)I want you . . in me. . . (her whine begging him to tease her)  
hiei: Fine . . my love(kisses her neck, while moving slowly)  
shelly:(closes her eyes)It hurts abit (her fangs are showing)  
yoko:(slides 2 fingers into her slowly, and teasingly)Beg!  
serenity:(arches her body towards him)yoko . . please , just go in me . . . hiei: Don't worry . . . open your legs abit please . . (bites a nipple )  
shelly:(opens her legs wider)Hiei . . . (nails digging into him)  
yoko:(pushes his fingers deeper into her warmth)show me want more . . . prove it . . serenity:(whines louder, her heart pulsing faster) please yoko . . . now . .? hiei:(thrust harder)whine shelly . . . shelly please whine. . . shelly:(tries to hold it back but can't, lets out a deep whine)hiei . . . more . .  
yoko:(removes his fingers swiftly and inters her with a had thrust)God!  
serenity:(panting) yoko . . . more . . . .  
hiei: What more do you want?(nibbles her soft ears)  
shelly: I want the whole night to learn . .. (whines and pants) . . . teach me. .. yoko: Okay . . .(begins moving harder with a groan)  
serenity:(cries out in pain) Yoko it hurts . . . (gives out a low whimper as her body trembles)  
hiei:( moves more slowly , smiling down at the foxy demon under him) I love you more then anything (kisses her gently)  
shelly: Do you really ?(wraps her silver tail around hiei's waist , while stroking a pale hand through his rough edged hair)  
yoko: (curses himself as he struggled forcing himself to slow down) serenity . .. . . .(kisses her forehead softly) I'm sorry . . . . serenity: It's okay . . . (reaches up with both hands and strokes his ears)  
hiei:(purrs in Shelly's ear)More than anything . . . . . .in the life or afterworld too . . . shelly:(tears in her eyes)Thank you . . . . Hiei . . . (likes his ear teasingly as her tail stroked his back)  
yoko: (sighs and closes his eyes) I should control myself more . . . . (he had stopped moving)  
serenity: (pulls his face up to hers, kisses his noise)Don't worry about it . . . hiei: (looks at her questonablely) Why are you thanking me . . .?We're not even done yet . . . . .  
shelly:(bites his neck, lapping up the warm blood)Show me . . . . . .Prove to me how much you want me . . . .  
yoko:(kisses her passionately)I just don't want to hurt you . . . .(begins to move slowly)I want you to be in pleasure not pain .. . . . (grips her right nipple) serenity: Yoko . . . pain is pleasure . . . .(grips his shoulders as she arched and purrs) I would do anything for you. You just have to tell me what it is . . . hiei: (places his right hand under her lower back propping her spine)Then lets finish what we started . . shelly: (feels a short burst of pain, bites her lip until it bled) (whines)Hiei . . . yoko: I want you to be mine and only mine . . . (begins to move faster yet not so hard)I love you . . . serenity. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that when we first met. Remember . . . under the cherry tree?  
serenity: I remember. It was the night I lost my mother. It turned out she left me. (arches toward him, whining for more)I'm yours , but are you mine?  
hiei:(slows down , and says in a concerned , calm voice) shelly . . . am I hurting you?  
shelly: No . . . (hides her face in his shoulder to hide the lie) Of course not . . . (lets tears stroll down slowly across her cheek) yoko:(hands grip her hips as he purrs) Of course my mate . . . . . . . serenity: The reason I wanted you was because you were always there . . . . . you understood me . . . . .(pants as her breath becomes shallow gasp)please . . . . yoko . . .more . . . . . 


End file.
